


A Double Life

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur meets Merlin and falls hard for him he finds himself living a double life and is coping with it until Merlin decides to surprise him at an event...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerthurxCullen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurxCullen/gifts).



> This is a birthday story for my friend Merthurxcullen, it will have 3 chapters, chapter a day

Thirty year old Merlin walked out his front door and after locking it and putting his headphones in he jumped up and down a couple of times before he started to jog up the road, keeping his hands close to his chest and his head down Merlin let himself get lost in his music.

Arthur turned a corner and sighed when his phone rang, he looked and saw it was his sister. "Not again!" he pulled up and answered his phone. "What?"

_"Oh nice! Hello to you too, where are you?"_

"I am heading to the hospital now I am not late I am not due in until another hour."

_"I know that, just a forewarning, father is in a mood."_

"When isn't he? Alright, I will see you later, thanks for the warning." Arthur put his phone away and sighed, he ran his hands over his face and taking his seatbelt off he opened his car door.

"Oof!"

Arthur looked up to see a jogger drop to the floor. "Oh fuck!" he hurried out of his car and knelt beside the man and felt his breath catch in his throat. This man was gorgeous, his dark short hair, his pale face, high cheek bones, Arthur raised his hand to the man's face and lifted one eyelid, "hello? My name is Arthur Pendragon can you hear me."

"Hmm, I hurt."

"You will do I just hit you with my car door."

"Rather that than front of your moving car, did you not see me?" Merlin asked as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Of course that is why I decided then and there to swing my car door open." Arthur sighed. "I am so sorry, I am on my way to the hospital let me give you a lift there where I can check you over."

"You check me over? You saying you are a doctor?"

"I am, please, if only to put my mind at rest."

Merlin nodded slowly and then offered his hand to Arthur in order to be helped up, Arthur took the hand and helped him to stand before placing his arm around his waist, "may I ask your name?"

"Merlin Emrys."

Arthur laughed. "Merlin and Arthur, what are the odds, come on, let's get you seen to. I will see to it personally."

"I should think so as well, seeing as you caused it, I hope you look where you are going when driving." Merlin smiled as he was helped into the front seat.

* * *

Once at the hospital Arthur helped Merlin inside and led him to a nearby cubicle, "wait here, I just need to get my things on I will only be a few minutes."

Arthur skidded into the doctor's lounge and opened his locker and got changed. "If you weren't my brother, or gay, I might have jumped on you."

Arthur rolled his eyes at his sister. "I can't stop Morgana I have got to get to someone, I need to check him out myself."

"Why?"

"I kind of caught him with my car."

"You did what?!"

"I didn't see him, after I came off the phone with you I opened my car door and he was just jogging past."

"Well I am coming to see what he is like, see if he is good looking or not."

"Behave!" Arthur said before leaving, sighing as he heard heels behind him which told him Morgana was following.

* * *

Merlin looked up when the curtain was pulled back and Arthur along with a woman with long black hair walked in.

"Hello Merlin I am here to check on you, check you over and this is my sister Morgana who has no medical qualifications whatsoever so I am clueless as to why she is here."

Morgana rolled her eyes at her brother and walked over to Merlin, "can you stand please?"

Merlin frowned but stood and watched as the woman circled him, looking him up and down. "Well you are safe Merlin, I won't be jumping on you."

"So you shouldn't, you are engaged to Leon."

"Even single I wouldn't chuck myself on him."

"You wouldn't?" Arthur asked.

"Gay." Morgana said, "still just because I can't touch doesn't mean I can't look." she winked at Merlin who laughed before groaning and holding his side.

Morgana hit her brother on the arm. "Now you get my friend better or one of the many beds here will have your name on it." she said before leaving.

Merlin smiled. "I like her, can I have her number?"

"Of course, but let me check you out first." Arthur said, giving the brunet in front of him a sultry look which made Merlin blush. "What hurts most?"

"My midriff."

"Top off then." Arthur said, helping Merlin with his clothes.

* * *

Morgana stopped walking when she saw who was coming in her direction. "Oh fuck not again!" she hissed as she ducked into a closet, looking around she saw what was in there and made use of it, starting by stripping.

Edwin was holding a bunch of flowers and asking staff if they had seen Morgana anywhere, he stopped when he saw a surgeon come out of a door, dressed in green, mask still over face, "excuse me have you seen Morgana?"

Morgana put on a voice that wasn't hers. "I know no one of that name must dash!" and with that she ran back the way she came.

* * *

Arthur had just finished checking Merlin when the curtains opened and shut, he looked up and did a double take before pulling the mask down. "Morgana! What are you doing?"

"That stupid Edwin won't take no for an answer, falls on deaf ears when I tell him countless of times that I am engaged, idiot has turned up with flowers now."

"Must be a nice feeling." Merlin said.

Both siblings looked at him causing him to frown. "Oh come on, I am pale, got no meat on me whatsoever, I jog listening to music from the eighties."

"And yet when I first saw you only one word came to mind. Gorgeous." Arthur smiled.

Morgana looked between both of them, "I'm um, I'm going to go, coast should be clear now."

Morgana hadn't left before Arthur cupped Merlin's face with his hands. "So not seeing anyone."

"No."

"Would you like to?"

"Depends on who I am seeing."

"Me."

Merlin laughed, "yeah alright then," he said and surprised Arthur in moving forwards and kissing him.

* * *

Some people say getting hit by a car is the worst thing, to Merlin it was the best thing, even though it was a still car and he just got hit by the door swinging open, to him it was the best thing, it was the day he met Arthur. Four weeks had passed since that day, four great, fantastic weeks.

They had gone out whenever Arthur wasn't at work, with Merlin being a writer and writing from home he was free whenever, the best times would be when Arthur would stop over, he knew people loved breakfast brought to them in bed but Merlin didn't as it meant that Arthur couldn't stay, breakfast in bed meant thank you for a wonderful night but I have to go and can't stay in bed with you this morning.

Merlin had woke one morning and found Arthur gone, normally when he wasn't in beside him he could smell breakfast cooking, but he couldn't smell anything, getting out of bed he went searching his flat and calling out to Arthur, he stopped when he reached an empty kitchen, he was alone. Hurrying to the bathroom Merlin quickly washed and dressed in his jogging gear before heading out. His music playing but his mind on Arthur, he never woke alone without a note or text or call, why would Arthur just up and go?

An hour later when he got back home and took his headphones out and kicked his trainers off a voice made him jump.

"Coffee and breakfast has gone cold."

Merlin turned to see Arthur sat on one of the chairs. "You're here!"

"Yes. I told you I am not at work until this afternoon, I go to make you breakfast in bed, this time joining you only to find hardly anything in your fridge, so I go out and fetch us both a breakfast bap, I come back and you are nowhere to be found, saw your trainers gone so knew you had gone jogging."

Merlin smiled and sat and Arthur's knee. "I am so stupid."

"How many times Merlin. I am not going to leave you, do you know how long I have been waiting for someone like you? I am not letting you go now, come on, you need a shower after running and I need to wash that back of yours."

* * *

Uther Pendragon had just sent his PA to sort out the invitations for the event that the hospital was to have, it was an event to raise funds and Uther had to be there but also Arthur, his son had to make a good impression. He had done as he was told up to now and he only hoped that Arthur would continue to do so.

Arthur had walked into his house and placed the keys on the table. "Honey I am home."

Gwen came out of the kitchen and laughed at Arthur before kissing his cheek. "You look tired, let me guess. Hardly any sleep last night?"

"Nope, but I can catch up and have a sleep now, anyone been or coming today?"

"Uther came earlier, told us we have to be at the event at the weekend, we must make a good impression he said, the hospital needs this money he said, Arthur has done his duty so far, I trust he can do it just this one last time."

Arthur frowned. "One last time? Meaning just until those we are to impress sign the papers? I am going to make him eat those words."

Just then a four year old girl with tight curly brown locks came running forwards. "Mummy mummy!" she stopped when she saw Arthur and squealed as she ran to him, her arms waving in the air.

Arthur laughed and bent to pick her up. "And what have you been doing while daddy has been at work?"

"Chocolate pie, its yummy!"

Arthur laughed. "I bet it is." he said before looking at Gwen, "she excited about the event."

Gwen smiled and stroked her daughter's cheek. "You are aren't you Kayla, dressing up like a Princess."

"Yeah!"


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin was sat at home flicking through the channels on the telly, there was nothing on, his thoughts went to Arthur who was at an event tonight, he had told Merlin he didn't want to go and wanted to spend the night with him, looking over his shoulder he saw his suit and tie hung up on the outside of his wardrobe, he had gotten it out telling Arthur he will accompany him but Arthur told him he would just be bored.

Merlin stood up and started to strip, he wouldn't be bored if Arthur was there, he smiled as he started to change into his suit, imagining the look of surprise on Arthur's face when he turned up.

Just under an hour later Merlin walked into a room and found it full of people in suits and dresses, all talking, some dancing, Merlin searched for Arthur but couldn't find him, while walking and looking he bumped into a man. "Sorry." he said, looking at the man he saw it was Uther Pendragon he had bumped into, Arthur had told Merlin Uther didn't know about him liking men as the less his father knew the less grief and earache he would get, he wouldn't let on who he was, he would just say he is a friend of his. "Excuse me, can you tell me where Arthur is please?"

Uther looked Merlin up and down. "Friend of his?"

"Yes."

"He is over there with his wife and daughter."

Merlin turned to where Uther was pointing and felt his mouth go dry. Arthur was stood holding a little girl aged no more than four, dancing and a woman by their side, smiling and laughing along with Arthur as the little girl laughed. "Wife and daughter?" he choked.

"Yes, married for nearly six years," Uther said and walked away.

Merlin was lost in staring at how happy the three of them looked, he only moved away quickly when he saw Arthur start to turn, he ran from the room and and hid in the nearest office he could find which happened to be Arthur's. He leaned back against the door and furiously wiped away the tears that spilt from his eyes, how could he have been so stupid! No wonder he never went to Arthur's place, he couldn't with his wife and daughter being there.

All Merlin could see when he closed his eyes were Arthur and his wife and daughter, Arthur playing happy families, Arthur playing him along, Arthur lying to him, an anger built up in Merlin and his magic burst from him sending the room into a mess, desk had been turned, computer now broke and on the floor filing cabinets now laying on the floor, pictures on Arthur's desk scattered about, Merlin was panting, his magic still crackling around him.

Lancelot walked over to Arthur and smiled at Gwen before addressing his friend. "Arthur I just heard a loud crash come from your office, I tried to get in but the door is locked."

"Most likely one of the filing cabinets, one of them is rather old." he said and excused himself and headed to his office.

He put his key in the lock and froze when he heard a cackling noise, he had only heard that once before, when Merlin got upset, quickly turning the key he opened his office door and saw Merlin standing in the middle of his now ruined office, his clenched fists at his side, Arthur quickly closed his door and hurried over to Merlin, "Merlin stop!" he said as he lifted his hands to place on Merlin's upper arms.

Merlin blinked when he heard his name and frowned when he saw Arthur in front of him reaching out to him, he backed away before the blond could touch him.

"Merlin? What has got you upset like this for your magic to do this."

"You!"

"Me?"

"Don't play innocent, I saw you out there with your wife and daughter."

"No Merlin it's not-"

"Don't you dare tell me it is not what it looks like, your father told me, you have been married for nearly six years now. I'm leaving."

"Okay, go home and calm down and I will get away as soon as I can."

"No Arthur, I am leaving you."

"No. Merlin you can't, I can't lose you."

"Too late, you have lost me."

"Merlin please at least let me explain, it really isn't how it looks."

"Are you or are you not married?"

"Yes."

"And do you or do you not go home every night to that woman and little girl?"

"Yes but-"

"Then it is how it looks! Stay out of my life Arthur." Merlin snapped and left before Arthur could answer.

* * *

It was two weeks later and Merlin dragged himself out of his bed to a constant banging on the door. "I told you to leave me alone Arthur, I don't want to see you anymore!"

"It isn't Arthur." came a female voice.

Merlin froze, he didn't know that voice. "Give me a second!" he said and hurried over to the mirror and using his magic his hair now looked neat and tidy, the circles under his eyes had gone and the smell he had created for wallowing and not showering had gone and he answered the door only to wish he hadn't as standing there was Gwen and her daughter.

"Well I must say you look better than Arthur, but I'm guessing it took you so long to answer the door because you used your special talent to make yourself presentable."

"You know who I am?"

"Of course I know who you are, Arthur never shuts up about you, he has never been so happy as when he was with you."

"How can you not be mad at him? He cheated on you with another person, and not just anyone, a bloke."

Gwen sighed. "Can we come in please? I don't want to explain in a doorway."

Merlin sighed and nodded and let the woman and her daughter in, Gwen sat down and opened her bag and took out an Ipad and turned it on. "You never did give Arthur a chance to explain did you, and I bet since that day it has been going over and over in your head."

"That's true." Merlin whispered.

Gwen nodded. "Kayla come here sweetheart."

The little girl who seemed to be staring at Merlin in awe looked at her mummy and went and stood by her. "Games mummy?"

"Not yet sweetheart, I want you to help me, help this man here." Gwen said as she laid the Ipad flat on the table for all of them to see.

"Oo picture time!" Kayla beamed.

Gwen tapped on a folder and a picture of a laughing Arthur filled the screen. "Who is that baby girl?"

"Uncle Arthur!" she laughed and looked at Merlin. "Uncle Arthur funny."

Gwen slid her finger across the screen and a man with short dark hair and a beaming smile appeared, Merlin recognised him at the party two weeks back.

"Daddy!" Kayla squealed.

Gwen took the pictures off and put a game on and handed it to her daughter who went to sit and play.

"I don't understand, Uther said you are Arthur's wife."

"I am."

"And that Kayla is Arthur's daughter."

"As far as Uther knows she is." Gwen sighed. "Arthur is and always has been gay Merlin, he never had a relationship last, and then you came along and I have never seen him so happy. Uther had pressured Arthur into a married life, he didn't then he lost everything, his money, job and home. I have known Arthur for about ten years now. He came to me after the fight with Uther and was scared. Me I was a waitress doing two jobs trying to make ends meet. We talked long into the night and came up with a plan. We are only married on paper, we don't even share a bedroom, I sleep with Lancelot, Kayla's daddy every night, me and Lancelot liked each other but were shy when the idea came about, Lancelot helped us, as Arthur's best man."

"Lancelot lives with you and Arthur then?"

"Yes. Of course when I got pregnant with Kayla Uther was over the moon, daft fool."

"But why didn't he tell me?"

"Scared Merlin, he fell for you and fell hard, he was scared of losing you ."

"But not doing so he has."

"Has he Merlin? Arthur didn't cheat on you, never did, all he did was not tell you, he didn't lie, he just decided not to tell you and only because he didn't w-"

"Want to lose me I know."

Gwen scooted closer to Merlin and placed her hand on Merlin's. "Has he lost you?"

"Where is he?"

Gwen smiled. "Kayla darling, how do you feel about tricking Uther some more?"

Kayla giggled.

After Gwen and her daughter left after planning what they were to do Merlin stripped and went to shower, to make himself look presentable all the while thinking of Arthur, he had only just met Gwen but he could just picture her along with the help of Lancelot shoving the blond into the shower ordering him to wash and make himself look presentable.

* * *

Merlin pulled up outside a big house and looked up at it, as far as Uther was concerned Lancelot lived with them only temporarily at first but then became permanent, Uther argued against it at first but soon shut up when Arthur lied telling his father that Lancelot was gay.

Uther looked up when his son entered the room. "Well I must say you are looking better, honestly Arthur, how you have been these last few weeks anyone would think your one true love had left you, Gwen was just telling me about her brother coming to visit and will be staying for a while."

Arthur looked at Gwen. "Elyan?"

"No my other brother who couldn't make it to our wedding due to cruising around the world at the time, I have invited him to come and live with us, you are alright with that aren't you?"

"Of course." Arthur was confused, Gwen only had one brother.

Just then the doorbell rang and Gwen stood up. "That will be him, go and answer door Arthur and be nice, he is my brother."

Arthur opened the front door and felt his heart in his throat when he saw Merlin standing there, suitcase by his side and a shy smile on his face. "Merlin?"

"Is your father still here?"

"Yes."

"Then be careful what you call me when he is around."

Before Arthur could answer Merlin picked his suitcase and hurried on in, "living room here?"

Merlin walked into the living room and was pulled into a hug by Gwen. "Oh it has been so long! You are never leaving again." she laughed.

"Hold on." Uther said standing up, "He is your brother?"

Gwen smiled. "He was adopted Uther, we have known each other since we were four, at the age of ten his parents were killed, my mum and dad adopted him, he has been my brother ever since."

"Oh I see." Uther nodded as he looked at Merlin. "I saw you at the get together you were asking for Arthur."

"Yes I wanted to know who my sister had married. I was shocked as I didn't even know about my niece, didn't even know she existed."

Just then Lancelot walked in with Kayla who beamed when she saw Arthur, she was sad that her uncle Arthur had been sad, but seeing him now looking at Merlin he looked happy, now she got to trick silly Uther again and also her Uncle Arthur. She ran towards Arthur with her arms up. "Uncle Arthur!" she squealed.

Arthur looked panicked and before he could say anything Merlin laughed and picked Kayla up. "Hey baby girl, nice to meet you again."

Uther frowned and looked at Gwen. "Your husband and brother have the same name."

Gwen laughed. "They do and it might seem confusing but we will get used to it won't we." she smiled as Merlin handed Kayla over to Arthur who buried her face in the blond's neck and started to giggle.

"Well I am off, will leave you to let your brother settle in Gwen, no doubt you have a lot to catch up on." Uther said and let himself out.

Kayla still with Arthur looked at Merlin. "We tricked silly Uther Uncle Merlin."

Merlin laughed, "we sure did."

Arthur handed Kayla over to Lancelot. "Okay you go to daddy, me and Merlin are going to talk."

"Yes." Merlin smiled, accepting Arthur's hand, "both of us have a some explaining to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur closed his bedroom door behind him and watched Merlin as the brunet looked around the room. "I have missed you Merlin."

Merlin turned and looked at Arthur. "You look awful, even though you have done yourself up."

"And you Merlin?" Arthur asked as he walked forwards a little. "I know you feel as strong for me as I do for you, use your magic sweetheart, let me see what your magic is hiding."

Merlin sighed and his eyes glowing gold he looked down and heard Arthur gasp. "I only look like this because I haven't been sleeping much, noisy neighbours." Merlin lied.

Arthur walked over to Merlin and lifted his head with a finger under the brunets chin, "to say you have to keep your magic a secret you are a terrible liar Merlin,"

"I obviously haven't learnt from the master." Merlin said, glaring at Arthur as he walked away a little.

"I deserve that, and all that you throw at me."

"Ok." and with that Merlin picked up a nearby book and threw it at Arthur who ducked just in time.

"I meant words Merlin!"

"Be more specific next time then. Why lie to me Arthur? We both have a big secret mine is bigger than yours and yet I trusted you with mine."

"I was scared of losing you."

"I had even more right to be scared Arthur, why didn't you just tell me, if you would have said you are married and very much in love with your wife and are not leaving her then you would have lost me, but if you had just told me how your father was and that you and your friends came up with a plan I would have understood!"

"You don't think I went over and over this in my head."

"You should have told me Arthur, ugh I had to find out in the worst possible way, thinking you and your wife are much in love, that you have a daughter!" Merlin sighed as he sat on the edge of the large bed.

"You do know all of this is going to come out don't you. I mean as far is Uther is concerned, you are happily married to Gwen, Kayla is your daughter, Lancelot is your gay best friend living with you playing Uncle I am Gwen's adoptive brother Arthur and Kayla is his granddaughter."

"He might not."

"Arthur that little girl out there is only four years old, you ever heard of the saying 'out of the mouths of babes'? She will sometime slip up and she won't know what she is doing is wrong bless her."

Merlin stood up. "How are you job and money wise where Uther is concerned?"

"Well he can't fire me, I have tenure, I do so much and I have so much and the house we are in is mine."

"Then why are you still lying to him? Arthur it's isn't fair on that little girl and not on Lancelot having to watch you play daddy when Uther is around."

"We know all of this Merlin and we hate it."

"Then why are you still lying if you are all secure with your jobs and home and money? There is no need to lie anymore."

"If I tell father everything will you still be with me?"

"Of course Arthur I can't just walk away look at the state of me, look what happens when I am not with you, but you can not tell your father for me, you have to do it for yourself and those nice people out there."

* * *

For the next week Arthur did nothing but think on how to tell his father the truth, the whole truth, setting all of them free. Merlin and he had talked things through and Merlin had moved into Arthur's house and his rooms, spending all that time with each other both of them had gotten better, eating and drinking more, showering together which always led to more.

Arthur knew if he wanted more of what he had shared with Merlin then he would have to tell his father, and tell him today. He knocked on his father's office door and walked inside. "Father I need to tell you something but ask a couple of things first."

Uther sat back in his chair and studied his son. "Okay Arthur, ask away."

"I just want to understand and make it clear, with me having tenure I can't be fired can I?"

"No."

"And the house I live in, it is mine and Gwen's?"

"Of course it is, it became yours the second you both signed it, I know I bought it but I no longer have any rights over it, it is yours and Gwen's to do with what you will."

"Oh good, I can tell you now."

"Tell me what?"

"Okay. I am gay father. Always have been, Gwen is my friend and nothing more we don't't even share a room, we got married to keep you happy and so that Gwen had somewhere to stay, she helped me by marrying me and I helped her in return for giving her a place to live, Kayla is my goddaughter, her father is Gwen's boyfriend Lancelot, he isn't really gay and me and Gwen are going to get an annulment so she and Lancelot can marry, they live in one side of the house and me the other along with my lover Merlin who you were told is Gwen's brother Arthur only his name is Merlin and the man I love and hopefully one day will marry when we can have kids of our own."

Arthur let out a deep breath. "Father?"

* * *

Merlin burst through the hospital doors and saw Arthur sat on one of the chairs with Morgana, Gwen, Lancelot and Kayla. "What happened?" He asked as Arthur stood up.

"I told him it all, I told him everything and then he went pale, he's had a heart attack Merlin."

"I told you to break it to him gently and tell him in bits, not all in one breath."

"Well I don't know do I!"

"I think what made it worse is that before telling father, Arthur here wanted to make sure he couldn't get sacked or lose his home." Morgana snapped.

"Oh Arthur you didn't?" Merlin sighed.

"Well it wouldn't just be me homeless Merlin it would be Gwen, Lancelot and Kayla as well. And I needed to know about my job as I need money to live."

Just then a doctor came walking out. "Arthur?"

Arthur turned. "Gaius, tell me please."

"It was an extremely mild one Arthur. He will make a full recovery and be fine but you must remember a heart attack is still a heart attack."

"Thank you Gaius, I can't believe I caused it."

Gaius frowned. "You didn't cause it Arthur, Uther has been suffering with pains all morning. I would say he was well on his way having one when you came in to talk."

"But he didn't look in pain or anything."

"This is your father Arthur, to him showing pain is weakness. You can all go in and see him now." Gaius said before nodding to each in turn and walking away.

* * *

Arthur walked into the hospital room and saw his father trying to sit up and get out of bed, he hurried forwards and stopped Uther from moving. "Father no, you are to stay in here and rest."

"I hate sitting and doing nothing Arthur."

"I hate lying and hurting the people I love but I did it."

Uther sighed. "Why did you do it?"

"Why? I had no choice, I couldn't live the life I wanted or I wouldn't have anything, yes I wanted to be a doctor but who would have taken me on after words from you if you knew the truth."

"Arthur all I wanted was for you to get a great start in life, I pushed for you to get a wife and settle down when I caught you looking at men."

"Father we are in the twenty first century now, I can be gay and be a doctor, I know you couldn't back when you started but that was years ago, this is now, times change, people change."

"Arthur stop having a go he is still recovering." came a voice from the other side of the door.

Uther froze. "Who was that?"

"Merlin."

"Do I get to meet him? Properly this time?"

Merlin walked in and up to the bed and held his hand out. "Mr Pendragon. I am Merlin Emrys, I am in love with your son I hope the feeling is mutual, and we met after he hit me with his car."

"Arthur!"

"No! No I didn't not in the way you are thinking!" Arthur said and turned to Merlin. "Why do you always do that? It makes it sound as though I actually knocked you down." he looked at his father. "The car was parked up and I opened the door as he jogged past."

Uther looked Merlin up and down. "Jogging? Aren't you skinny enough?"

Merlin laughed. "So, what happens now?"

Uther looked at his son. "Now I sit and rest no matter how much it does my head in, you get annulled from Gwen and let her finally be happy and I apologise."

"Apologise?" Arthur said, "you have a minor heart attack and you are a changed man?"

Merlin hit Arthur on the arm. "Behave."

"What? Merlin my father never apologises."

"I know where you get it from then as you are yet to say sorry to your father, idiot thing to do, checking that your money, house and job is safe before telling him the full truth."

"Well where would I live if I lost the house?"

"With me you prat."

"And Gwen and Lancelot?"

"I wouldn't have let them go homeless and neither would Morgana."

"Father why didn't you never tell me the reason behind you pushing me to marry a woman and settle down? I have lost years of dates, relationships, Gwen and Lancelot have had to live a lie, their little girl has had to."

"Actually Arthur." Merlin said, stepping forward. "Just Gwen and Lancelot I want your father to apologise to, who knows who you might be in a serious relationship with now and maybe even married to someone else so I am not bothered about that bit."

Arthur looked at Merlin. "Oh so it doesn't matter that I went for years without a relationship because it meant I am with you."

"Yeah! And don't throw your dummy out of your pram, you never went without, I know I am your first serious relationship as all you did is have one night stands."

"Who- Morgana!"

Morgana poked her head through the door. "He had a right to know who he was committing himself to."

Arthur turned at the sound of his father laughing and saw him shaking hands with Merlin. "Nice to meet the proper you, you remind me a lot of my beloved Ygraine. You will be well for Arthur I believe, keep him in line." he said before turning to his son. "I am sorry son you have been unhappy and felt you have had to lie, I will apologise to Gwen and Lancelot and that lovely girl Kayla." Uther sighed. "No grandchildren."

"You will have soon Father." Morgana said. "No not me, not yet anyway, but Merlin isn't any ordinary man."

Arthur turned and glared at Morgana. "No."

Merlin laughed. "It's fine Arthur." he said as he sat on the edge of the bed and began to tell Uther everything.

_**Epilogue** _

Merlin stood outside of the church looking up at it and took a deep breath, he ran his hand down his suit, his hands resting on his stomach when he heard a voice behind him. "Ready?"

Arthur was standing at the end of the aisle and stood up when he heard the music start, he turned and smiled at Lancelot before looking down the aisle and smiling when he saw Merlin slowly walking up it, his eyes never leaving Arthur's as he made his way closer and closer.

When Merlin reached the front he led Gwen over to Lancelot and turning he picked Kayla up and sat down with her and watched his friends get married with Arthur as best man, looking, in Merlin's opinion, the handsomest he has ever seen him in a three piece suit.

"About time mummy and daddy married." Kayla said as Gwen and Lancelot shared a kiss as a married couple.

Merlin laughed, "yes it is sweetheart."

Kayla jumped off Merlin's knee and ran over to her parents where Lancelot picked her up and the three of them made their way out of the church. Arthur looked over to Merlin and saw him looking around the church before plucking a rose and holding it to his nose. "Soon my love." he whispered before making his way over.

Merlin smiled at Arthur when he reached him and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Let's go and smile for the camera and go and enjoy the reception."

"Let's." Arthur said, taking the brunets hand and leading him from the church.

* * *

Merlin and Uther were sat at a table watching people dance while they talked, Uther had taken a real shine to Merlin and got on great with him, at the minute Gwen and Lancelot were dancing and Kayla was dancing with Arthur by standing on his feet and holding on tight to him.

"He would make a great father." Uther said.

"He will," Merlin smiled.

"Will?"

Merlin turned and faced Uther pushing the champagne glass over to the older man. "Yes Uther, will, I can't drink this, more for everyone else."

"Your magic has helped? You really are-"

"Yes Uther, I am not saying the words though, Arthur gets to be told the words first."

"What words?" Arthur asked.

Merlin turned back to see Arthur standing there. "Shall we dance? I will tell you after we dance."

As Arthur led Merlin onto the dance floor Uther picked up the video camera and started to record his son and future son in law dancing, after a few minutes dancing Merlin whispered something into Arthur's ear which made Merlin laugh as the blond picked up his lover and spun him around.

Uther turned and smiled at Gwen when she sat down. "Do me a favour Gwen?"

"Of course."

"Make sure Merlin catches your bouquet."

"Why?"

"Because there is going to be another wedding... Very very soon." he smiled.

* * *

_**The end.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you all enjoyed. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
